Pieces of Me
by Joya Verde
Summary: Yaoi Everyone reacts differently with the end of a relationship, some better than others. But what if after the break up, they regret their decision? What do they do? Sasuke made such a mistake, and now he has to pay the price. Onesided Sasu/Naru, Mpreg


**Pieces**

**Summary:** Yaoi. When people break up, everyone reacts differently, some better than others. But what if, after people break up, they regret their decision? What do they do? Sasuke made such a mistake, and now he has to pay the price. One sided Sasu/Naru and Kyuu/Naru. Mention of mpreg.

**A/N:** Well, I haven't written in a while, but since I'm done school at the moment, I thought, oh what the hell! Recently, I became obsessed with The Script and their song 'Break Even', and so I wrote this story as a reflection of how I thought of the song.

If you don't like to read about guys making out then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. But if I did I bet it'd be all screwed up.

**Pairings:** At the beginning it's Sasu/Naru, and then its Kyuu/Naru!

**Note:** any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.

WARNING: Yaoi, as I said earlier, and some OOC. I doubt there'd be any problems with them though xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

We're done, we're over. Though you fought to prevent it from happening, it had to be done. I had a dream, and to me, my dreams and goals came first before you. These were my crowning thoughts, so how did this come to be…?

I made you cry, I left you behind, and to be honest, I thought I did it because I thought it was best for you and me. How did I come to that conclusion? Well, from what I remembered, I wanted to kill my brother and restore my clan while you dreamed of acceptance and becoming the next hokage. At your current state, I could not see that happening, both of being accepted by all the villagers of Konoha and becoming the Rokudaime. Not to mention, you're a man. These feelings we have for one another will eventually fade, because it's nothing but a phase. Even if I think this way, how is it that this situation came to be?

I've been gone to train in Wave Country for a few years, honing my skills and becoming stronger the way any ninja with pride would do, not the cheap and quick-fix method I had in mind as a pre-teen. Those days were over. _We_ have been over for a few years now too. My pride got the better of me, and I honestly believed that I have outranked you in every way; mentally, physically, and even emotionally, for I believe I was the stronger one in the relationship so moving on was much easier for me than it would be for you. You proved my point when you cried for days for me, when you begged me to take you back, when you shut yourself from the world for days before Sakura came to knock some sense into you, telling you that what I did was for your own good; and finally, when you could not stand the site of Konoha anymore for it brought you too many memories of us, you left with Jiraiya to train without saying good bye to me.

You see, whether or not you believe me, I actually believed I was doing you a favour by breaking it off with you sooner as opposed to later, when by that time you may regret being with someone like me: a selfish man, ignorant of needs of others, power hungry and goal oriented. No, it was a good thing we ended things when we did, so both of us can move on with our lives, work hard to achieve our goals, and look back to the days we were together as a good time, like a beautiful dream that we all knew had to eventually end so we can wake up to the real world, the harsh reality, where it matters more than dreams.

Being the stronger one, I had also anticipated that should either of us were to move on and find a new partner, a new love... Between you and I, I believed would have handled everything better than you. I actually hoped you would move on before me, so you can get over me sooner and I would not have to think about your tear stained face and broken watery eyes that says I have betrayed you and that I have hurt you causing irreparable damages. These were my hopes, and since I was more focused on revenge than finding a partner, I knew finding love would not happen for me anytime soon. All the better, for then I wont have any distractions. As I thought about it, if I were to come back with another woman, I would imagine you to be devastated, and I would not have want to see you hurt more than you already were. I consider myself somewhat of very kind person. I believe many would think so too.

Even so, how is it that when I saw you again, after many year and with another person, is it possible that the first thing that overcame me was pain? What is this pain inside me? This indescribably pain that spread throughout my chest that made it harder to breathe and the feeling of anger and confusion that consumed my mind… what are these feelings?

**What had happened…**

Coming back to Konoha was a welcoming site. The people, the stores, the smell, people laughing, the Hokage Mountain… it was wonderful to be home. I felt lighter than air; all I had to do before returning home was to drop by the Hokage Tower, sign some forms saying I've returned for good, perhaps say hello to Tsunade-sama and anyone else I would know there and then go home.

Having this in mind, I was on my way when I was stopped by a site I had not expected to see.

There you are, Naruto. I'm home, and I can see you are too. You look well, there's something about you that is different, something unique, I cannot put my finger on it. You've grown, and become much more beautiful since I've last seen you, with your hair grown out, loose white shirt, baggy cargo shorts and a wonderful smile. An angel in Konoha. And beside you, who is that man? He's handsome. Taller than me, probably the tallest man in Konoha. He looks wild, long spiky red hair, sleeveless black buttoned down shirt and dark blue pants, with dark eyes and a face that can look menacing. At the moment though, he's smiling at you as you're saying something and laughing. You wobble a little to the side and he has his arms around you in an instant. What's this? You return his gaze with a smile, and I see the look you're giving him. That is the look you used to give me.

When did you move on, Naruto? Who is he? I see the Konoha headband around his neck, and yet I can say for certain I have never seen him before. Even still, why is it that all the villager smile when they see you two? What happened to the look of disgust, the hate and malice that I used to witness being thrown at you every day for being known as the demon container?* What happened while I was gone?

Unable to stand this site further, for it brought an unknown tension to my chest and clouded my mind with confusion and some anger, I hurried away to the roof tops to head to the tower faster, hoping to receive answers quickly from someone, anyone.

There, just the person I wanted to see. It's Sakura.

Well, we're in our 20s, but she has not changed too much. Taller, still has a lithe figure, the bright pink hair and green eyes. She has become a successful medic from what I was told in her previous letters, opening a clinic and health center where she works taking care of the sick and her new husband, Lee, helps with physical rehabilitation for those who were severely injured through missions or terrible accidents. From what I've read, they were very doing very well.

She was surprised to see me, since I had not told anyone when I was to return, but she accepted me with a quick embrace and began the usual female chatter of what I did while I was away, why had I not written more often, who were engaged that I know of, who got married (focused on Lee and herself, Shikamaru and Temari), who were expecting (Tenten), who had children (Neiji and Hinata, Kiba and a village girl, and two people I didn't pay attention to hearing, though I doubt I knew them anyways), what was happening in Konoha, etc. Some of which I found interesting, other information I tried to zone out because it was no surprised as I have already heard of it. What I really wanted to know was what on earth is going on in Naruto's life. When Sakura appeared to never want to end her many years worth of stories and recent gossip, I had to interrupt her and ask directly, since she had not mentioned what I wanted to hear the most.

For some reason, she gave me this secretive and mischievous happy smile.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Uchiha Sasuke. My, have you grown up big time.

No longer the short emo kid with pent up rage and lust for blood, but a bigger emo looking guy who looks calm and kind of bored with life, but at least you look good while acting nonchalant! Hmm you look like you're about six feet and some inches, weighing at 180 plus pounds, a good healthy weight for someone of your built. Good complexion, nice to know you have been sleeping well.

I have given you the update of life in Konoha, the least you can do is pretend to be _more_ interested and ask my some questions, instead of that polite nod, a few 'mhmm' and a polite smile every now and then, which is not too much.

Although, with the way you're slightly fidgeting and the slight tick in your eye, I believe you DO have something in that porcupine head of yours that you want to say. I have an idea what it is, and boy, I believe in saving the best stories for last so either hold off your question until I finish my millions of stories or interrupt me now because I'm not stopping anytime soon.

Ah, the king of ice himself finally speaks, and nothing about your question surprises me. What I am curious about though, is your reaction to what I am about to tell you…

_Normal P.O.V._

"Oh, I suppose no one told you?"

"Told me what, exactly."

"About two years ago, when Naruto returned home, he applied for the position of jounin, and apparently because of the training he received with Jiraiya-sama, he had a private test and audience present to see what he can do against a handful of jounins (I was, obviously, there). Needless to say, he beat them all without breaking a sweat, and it was decided right then and there that he should be ranked as jounin, and if he was ever interested, the rank of anbu is also within his limit. However, what we did not know was that there were some ninjas in Konoha planning a revolution, against the system, and against Tsunade-sama for being a 'demon lover'.

That night, while there were only a few guards present during Naruto's private test, some of these men came to ambush our small group. Their aim was to try and kill Tsunade-sama. They unfortunately would have succeeded too, had it not been for Naruto risking his life to save her. Somehow, the attack caused Naruto's seal to break, releasing Kyuubi who took down the attackers right away before going straight to Naruto and tried to revive him. I thought it was more than surprising, after all, I grew up hearing about demons being ugly, cold and murdering beings that's only pleasure in life was the pain of others. Kyuubi proved these sayings wrong. When he believed Naruto was safe in Tsunade's arms, he went to see if others were fine. When we got out, it appeared that the men decided to wreak havoc around the village too. Kyuubi made it his responsibility to dispose of these men who proved to be a threat to Konoha, especially to Naruto, and it was done.

When all was settled, and most of the stores and village houses repaired (a lot of it was thanks to Kyuubi, whom the villagers had believed him to be a kind visiting stranger) and Naruto regained some of his strength, Tsunade-sama made a special event that required the presence of the entire village. There, it was where Kyuubi stood alongside Tsunade-sama, and told his story, how he was tricked and then abandoned by the gods themselves that caused him to go relatively insane for a little while and how it was the kindness and gentle heart of Naruto that had made him calm down over the years, regain his sanity, and apologize to the village, promising them his loyalty and protection, so long as they learn to accept him for who he was, and Naruto as a separate entity from himself. As you can expect, this story and the promise of protection from such an entity had caused the village to welcome him with open arms. And it has been like that since, where Kyuubi has been everywhere, helping everyone, even those stubborn enough who tried to remain hating Kyuubi had a change of heart. I mean, who can't hate the gods every now and then, right?"

"So… you're telling me, that Kyuubi is now living and walking amongst us, everyone accepts this, and because Kyuubi had said so, everyone has also welcomed Naruto with open arms?"

"Well, there was that, as well as the fact that Naruto has been everywhere Kyuubi has, making sure the man-fox is actually helping instead of doing something stupid or scaring people, and the villagers sees that he works hard and has been working hard all these years for their acceptance, and after some reflections on their part, it wasn't hard to love the little sunshine, as well as apologize for all that they've done to him throughout his childhood years. Plus, last year, he came out to the public about his heritage. His mother's last name was Uzumaki, he is in fact, Yondaime's son. He has been re-established in society as Namikaze Naruto, and because of that, there's barely a soul out there who would think ill of him, or try to do him and his family any harm."

"His family… You mean the people in the village who he considers his family?"

"Oh no, his family as in his mate, Kyuubi, and their newborn son, Ran-chan!"

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I felt it. My heart stopped beating for a second. Something inside me broke, it was like a large piece of glass that contained all the memories I had of Naruto, all my previous thoughts and feelings regarding the breakup and until now, had jus suddenly shattered all around me. It was something I had never felt before in my life. Although it was not physical, something did hurt, but I could not pinpoint where exactly.

So, not only did Naruto move on, but he also had a child? Although it sounds ridiculous, I mean, Naruto with a child, how is it that I am the last to find out? More importantly, how is it that I am reacting this way? Is the usual reaction not usually happiness for a friend, wanting to congratulate and wishing said friend for the best?

If that is the proper protocol of such occasions, why is it that my immediate reaction is anger, betrayal, sadness, and something familiar…longing…needing…regret?

_Normal P.O.V._

"His mate… and their son… what does this all mean, Sakura!"

"Well, apparently when Kyuubi left Naruto's body, he unintentionally made Naruto something akin to a hanyou, a half fox demon, and according to Kyuubi, all demons, regardless of genders, can reproduce, but because demons are usually loners and live forever, they do not always look for a mate, preferring their solitude over constant bitching all their lives. As for Naruto and Kyuubi… No one knew when it happened, but one day Naruto announced that they have mated, but wanting a traditional Konoha styled wedding to let the village know of their union, we prepared and performed the ceremony for him. It was so romantic, and because the people who came were personally close to both Naruto and Kyuubi (but mostly Naruto), not everyone was allowed to attend or in your case, heard about it."

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

After hearing all that I wanted to hear, I bid Sakura farewell, went to the mission room to report of my return, and demanded any news regarding the Akatsuki or any missions that needs to be done from other countries. Although there have not been any signs of Akatsuki activities in the last several months, there are some suspicions as to where their most recent hideout is, and a team is being established at the moment to stake it out and follow any of the leads or tracks they may have left behind. Immediately, I demanded to join the team and was granted access.

I must leave. I am a goal oriented man; I must focus on the task at hand, accomplish it, and then consider returning to Konoha.

I repeat these words in my heads, but its useless. I cannot stop the memories playing in my head, the times I was happy with Naruto, the period we were together, the love we shared for one another. I cannot stop the flood of emotions, nor the regret that is taking over my mind. Why was I so stupid? I let go of the one best thing in my life, my best friend, my partner, the only person I could see myself loving after the night Itachi massacred my family.

I tried again and again to stop this projection of memories featuring Naruto in my head, battling an internal war with my emotions as I sped to my home. The scenes today replayed in my head: Naruto, lovely Naruto, a mother now, his mate and a demon, Kyuubi; they were so happy. Their happiness consumes me for all I feel in anger the more I think about their happiness. I don't know who to be mad at. Kyuubi, for taking Naruto, or I, for purposefully had given up something so special because I believed it to be for our own good.

That in itself is a complete lie… If I were to be completely honest with myself, I know that I did it all for me. I thought I was the stronger one, so breaking up would not be so hard, loving and leaving, just like a passing storm, knowing that it would eventually end, but in my case I took things in my own hands instead of leaving it up to the natural courses of a normal relationship.

I'm finally home, and all I can do is curl up in bed and holding myself for warmth, attempt to swim in my memories of the happy days, days before Naruto and I were together, as well as focus on the upcoming mission, all the while try to compress these raging emotions that consume my entire body. I'm to leave in a few days. Until then, I have time to reflect. Time to accept these new changes, new relationships, and hopefully by the time I leave, I have picked up enough of the pieces to function normally in the village should I run into old comrades.

Hopefully by then, or someday soon, I can allow myself to think of the better days, days when I was sharing my happiness with Naruto, doing so without the pain throbbing in my heart.

**Somewhere else…**

_Naruto's P.O.V._

Who knew it was possible to be so happy, so loved by the people around me?

In the Namikaze compound, which I suppose this ginormous estate is what I should be calling home, is always filled with nothing but laughter, and some crying on Ranmaru's part. Kyuu and I are blessed to have such a gorgeous child to call our own. He has our tan complexion, a tuft of Kyuu's red hair, and my eyes. Always making his demands and getting what he wants, we're spoiling our little prince, but it is hard to deny him anything when looking at him and his big baby blue eyes. He even has Kyuu wrapped around his little tail. At the moment, he is on the grass with Kyuu, just lying on his father's chest taking his afternoon nap. I guess the poor guy needs it, after crying all morning when Kyuu and I left for a walk around the village, leaving Ran-chan with our clones as sitters. I guess baby fox demons are smarter than I thought.

It was a nice walk, like all the other ones we had before Ran-chan was born. Kyuu was always a good listener, only talking when he thinks its necessary to voice his opinion or when asked a question. Even if Kyuu doesn't talk as much as I would want him to when we're outside, when we're alone, it's like he doesn't know how to shut up. But it doesn't matter, I love him, and he makes everyday seem special no matter what it is we're doing. I feel as though I'm beginning to sound like a very affectionate wife... Damn hormones.

Unlike our usual walks, I smelt smething different in the air. The strange thing was, I thought I caught the scent of Sasuke when we were in the market. Surely I did not see him anywhere, but I thought I saw a black blur in the corner of my eyes. Kyuu knows of my past problems and issues with Sasuke, and not only does he hate him for it, he vowed to make him pay when he got the change. I doubt that would ever happen. Although, at the same time as I caught the scent, Kyuu gave a scary ass smile in the direction of a random house, and I honestly thought he was going to try and do another crazy prank. Stupid fox.

Well, regardless, wherever the asshole was, I hope nothing but the best for him. In a sense, I was glad that we had broken up. Sure I was devastated and had actually thought death was the only solution to make the never ending pain in my chest go away, but Kyuubi reminded me that there were people who loved me, there were dreams to accomplish, and there were people who needed me, and so what if a stupid Uchiha did not want someone like me? It was his loss.

After that, Kyuubi has been there for me throughout the entire process of moving on. He was patient with me, he was kind, and very supportive. It was all new to me, this kind of fox. I learned to get used to it right away, and we eventually became friends, crossing the barrier as demon container and crazy psychopathic demon.

After he was freed and had a body of his own, he took care of me even more than before, mentally and physically.

Although I cannot say the exact moment when I fell in love with him, I just knew that the feelings I had was something much more special than the feelings I had for Sasuke. Where Sasuke was like the world to me, Kyuubi was the universe and beyond. Cheesy, I know, I'm not denying it but it's the only way to explain their significance properly in my head.

Today, I'm still in the process of achieving my goals. I have one down, but have many more to go. Being Rokudaime will come eventually for me, I can just feel it (being one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha and kicking Sanin ass, how am I not super strong?), but raising my family, and having several more, are now on the list. As well as teaching Kyuubi why getting a domesticated dog is not an insult to him and could be good for the baby, as well as renovating the 'house' so it could be more like us and less like my father, who had no sense of style or knew what a normal living facility should encompass.

I am honestly excited about the future I will have with Kyuu and Ranmaru. I hope Kyuu and I could always be this happy, and that Ranmaru can have several more siblings, and be an amazing person and ninja to contribute and protect the village his parents loves. Somehow, I think Kyuu knows what I'm thinking because he's looking at me right now with one of his smiles that's only for me, before picking up Ranmaru and changing positions where he is now lying on my lap, watching the clouds change shape as he holds our son protectively.

I hope right now, everyone can be just as content as I am.

* * *

><p>*Everyone knew about Kyuubi, the majority of the ninjas in Naruto's age group accepted him, knowing he's not Kyuubi himself, but other ignorant people decided they cannot associate themselves with a demon<p>

**A/N:** So how did everyone like it? Hope it was interesting for you all! I had fun writing this, and hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it!


End file.
